


Morgana's plan

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: When Merlin packs his bags to leave because Arthur is to marry, Morgana steps in.





	Morgana's plan

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of

Merlin Emrys placed his big bag on the bed and started to collect his clothes and place in the bag, folding up a top and placing it in his bag, he ran his hand over the soft fabric, it was a top Arthur had gave him when he made him court sorcerer, it was a lot thicker and warmer than any of the tops he owned, looking behind him he saw a wardrobe full of them in different colours, when Arthur found out he washed the top he gave him every night so he could wear it again and again he had a lot more made for Merlin.

Merlin jumped when the door banged open, he turned to see Morgana and Gwen walk in.

"Oh Merlin no please." Morgana said as she walked over to Merlin and took his hands in hers to stop him from packing, she turned Merlin around to face her. "You can't leave."

"I have to Morgana, I can not watch him marry someone else and have children with and play happy families. And Gwen just because I am looking at Morgana don't think I don't know that you are emptying my bag."

Gwen froze and Morgana dropped his hands. "You can't blame us for trying Merlin, this is stupid, if Arthur knew you can carry children he would have them with you."

"He wouldn't Morgana, he is marrying a woman as he likes women."

"No Merlin he is marrying a woman as he needs an heir to carry on after him and he doesn't even know you could get pregnant."

"That's just it though Morgana, I am not having sex with Arthur and carrying his heir just because he needs an heir. I want a husband and children and family and to be happy."

  
"You can have all of that with Arthur."

"No Morgana, if Arthur felt something for me he would have made a move by now."

"Not if he is anything like you he won't, you are as bad as each other."

"Morgana please, just let me pack and go."

Morgana looked at Gwen. "Stay here and help Merlin any way you can." when Merlin turned his back she looked back at Gwen and mouthed _hide things!_

* * *

Arthur looked up from his throne when he heard a commotion outside the doors and groaned, it was bad enough he had to marry the woman but couldn't she give him a moments peace? He stood up from his throne and moved to the back to where Merlin had shown him a hiding where he used to hide when Arthur had meetings with his father.

Morgana walked into the throne room and glared at the knights who closed the door behind her, telling her she was not to enter as the King was busy, she turned back around and saw the throne empty and frowned before looking around the room and stopping when her eyes landed on a place in the corner, smirking she moved over to the corner.

"Arthur don't you think we are a little too old to be playing hide and seek?"

Arthur came out from the hiding spot. "Oh Morgana it's you,"

"Why are you hiding from your future wife Arthur?"

"I only want five minutes peace, do you know she actually came into my chambers and got in bed and snuggled up to me and claimed she was sleep walking!"

Morgana couldn't help it, she started laughing. "Why are you even in here, are you not supposed to be getting married at sunset?"

"Yes! I managed to convince her it's Camelot tradition that we don't see each other until we both have to tie ourselves to each other. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just came to ask if you have said goodbye to Merlin yet."

"Goodbye? Why would I say goodbye to him?"

"Oh Arthur don't say you have had another fight and you have upset him."

"Morgana we haven't argued in weeks, as I havent seen him long enough to do so, he has become very distant with me."

  
"A broken heart will do that Arthur, I bet that is why he is leaving."

"Merlin is leaving?" Arthur walked past Morgana before stopping. "Hang on, broken heart?"

"Well yeah!" Morgana turned her back on Arthur and smirked. "I mean it's silly if you ask me, I mean out of all the people to fall in love with it had to be you, the man who can not go five minutes without insulting him."

"Whoa hang on." Arthur hurried round and placed his hands on Morgana's arms. "Merlin is in love with me?"

Morgana put on her shock face. "Oh Arthur I thought you knew! I mean I said to Merlin you are only marrying because you need an heir and I know that Merlin could give you that but I am with Merlin on this one. What Merlin wants is what I want with Leon."

"But you have always wanted a man to love you as much as you love him and have a family and be happy."

"Yes Arthur."

"But how can he feel that way about me and not say anything?"

"Well you haven't said anything to him!"

"No because I know I have no chance with him. I see him with the knights, laughing and joking with them and hardly looking at me."

"Arthur he laughs and jokes with them to get your attention and he hardly looks at you now because it hurts to with you marrying this Princess."

Arthur froze when Morgana's earlier words finally caught up with him. "Merlin can carry children?"

"Is that only just registering? Yes Arthur, with Merlin being as powerful as he is, he can."

"That's perfect! Another reason I didn't do anything with Merlin is because it wouldn't be fair, nothing could have happened as I need an heir, but Merlin being able to have children we can have it all! He loves me, I love him, we can be together openly and have children."

"Why are you telling me all of this, I am not Merlin."

"I will tell him." Arthur turned to leave the throne room but stopped.

"What's wrong?" Morgana asked.

"I am supposed to marry Elizabeth at sunset, I can not call it off as it is a peace making with her Kingdom."

Morgana smirked. "I have an idea."

* * *

Gwaine looked shocked at Morgana. "I can't do that. I am with Percival."

"Percival won't mind will you?" Morgana asked the tall knight. "It will help get Merlin and Arthur together and be happy. Please, Merlin is packing to leave this minute."

Percival looked at Gwaine. "Do it Gwaine, I don't mind, it will help Arthur and Merlin get together and be happy."

Gwaine sighed. "Fine. When and where?"

* * *

Arthur burst into Merlin's chambers making both him and Gwen jump. "Merlin!"

Merlin raised one brow. "Looks like I am not the only one who bursts in places without knocking."

Arthur ignored the comment and hurried over to the bed and emptied the bag all over the covers.

"Arthur!"

Arthur turned and grabbed Merlin by his upper arms. "You are going nowhere."

"Yes I am, you can't tell me what to do anymore I am no longer your servant."

"You never did what I told you to do when you were my servant. Merlin you are going nowhere,"

"You can't make me stay."

Arthur crushed his lips to Merlin's, thrusting his tongue into the brunets mouth and pulling him close while he poured all he felt for Merlin into the kiss.

Merlin pulled back. "I'll stay." he panted.

"Wow." Gwen whispered before clearing her throat, "I think I will go and find Lancelot." she said and hurried from the room.

"Where- where did that come from?" Merlin whispered.

Arthur smiled. "It came from me."

Merlin laughed a little. "You know what I mean, you are to be marrying at sunset."

"Hopefully to you if you say yes."

  
Merlin turned his back on Arthur. "I can't believe Morgana told you!"

"Told me what?"

  
"That I can carry children." Merlin turned back around. "I mean that is why you are here isn't it, you have found out that I can carry children therefore give you the heir you need so there is no need for you to marry her, just have sex with me until I get pregnant."

  
"What? No Merlin, you can not be more wrong." Arthur ran his hand through his hair before taking Merlin's hand, "come with me, I will explain all on the way, the scene what we are to witness along with Elizabeth's mother we need to act as though it wasn't a set up." Arthur said as he dragged a confused Merlin from his chambers. "Now let me start at the beginning with my feelings for you..."

* * *

Gwaine sighed before knocking on Princess Elizabeth's chamber doors. "Princess? It is knight Gwaine. I come with a token from Lady Morgana, hoping you would wear it."

Princess Elizabeth opened her doors and Gwaine saw that her long dark hair was still flowing down her back. "Sir Gwaine. Nothing from Arthur?"

  
"Well as you will be getting half the kingdom when you marry him I wouldn't expect a present from him." Gwaine said before holding up a small silver bracelet. "May I?"

"Oh it is beautiful!" she gasped as she held her wrist out.

"It has the words happiness, love and passion on it. Lady Morgana asked me to give this to you to wear in hopes the marriage that takes place today brings happiness, love and passion to the gorgeous couple."

Elizabeth ran her fingers of the bracelet. "Passion." she whispered before looking up and looking at Gwaine straight in the eyes.

"Princess Elizabeth?" Gwaine frowned.

"Oh how you say my name, with such passion, it fills me with happiness, I love it."

"Oh no."

"Oh yes!"

Gwaine, knowing what was about to come turned and ran.

"Gwaine! Come back to me my love, we must celebrate our passion!"

"Stupid Morgana." Gwaine growled as he turned the corner, Elizabeth right behind him.

* * *

Queen Lucille looked around the room that her daughter was to be married in, married, to King Arthur, she turned when she heard the door open and saw the King himself walk in alng with Merlin.

"Oh Merlin you have done it just right." Arthur said as he looked around. "You have done roses, my mother's favouite flower. It's like she is here with me."

"Oh Arthur she will be with you always as she lives in you. You are nothing like Uther was, your kindness and loving and going out of your way to help anyone no matter who they are you get from Ygraine." Merlin smiled. "And I am yet to give you my gift."

"What have you gotten King Arthur and my daughter?" Lucille asked as she walked over to the two men, a look of surprise on their face.

"Queen Lucille, I thought you would be with yor daughter." Arthur said.

"Oh no, not while she is bathing, I will go to her soon to help her get ready." Lucille looked at Merlin. "So where will you be living when your King marries today?"

"My King? Oh you mean Arthur." Merlin laughed. "I will be living here."

"Not in my Kingdom?"

Merlin frowned but Arthur answered. "Why would Merlin live in your Kingdom."

"Well we share army Arthur and land, and magic." Lucille said as she slowly looked Merlin up and down.

Arthur saw the look and stood in front of Merlin. "You can't have Merlin he is mine!"

Merlin smiled a little at the possessivenesss in Arthur's tone. "I will live here as Camelot is my home and always will be." he said.

"Well my Kingdom can be your home also, now where is this present you are giving to your King and my daughter."

"Not your daughter. Just Arthur." Merlin said before taking out the carved wooden dragon his father did for him, whispering a spell and eyes glowing gold the wooden dragon turned into a small real dragon in a golden brown colour, it took off from Merlin's hand and flew around their heads.

Arthur laughed a little before holding his hand out and smiled as the small dragon landed in his palm.

"A dragon!? They are dangerous! Kill it!" Lucille said as she hurried back.

"It is a she, her name is Penny, she is the Pendragon symbol." Merlin explained.

"Will she grow at all Merlin?" Arthur asked, ignoring Lucille and stroking the dragon in his palm with a finger.

"No. She will go off and hunt for her own food but she will always come back to you Arthur." Merlin explained.

* * *

Gwaine reached the doors where Arthur was to marry and just as he started to open them he felt a weight jump on his back, forcing the doors wide open as he fell through them, Princess Elizabeth on his back, seeing a shocked looking Arthur, Merlin and Lucille, Gwaine quickly turned over on to his back. "No Elizabeth, I am happily married! To a man! You are soon to be married!"

"Oh what Arthur doesn't know won't hurt him," Elizabeth smiled as she started to run her hands over Gwaine who was trying to bat them away. "Oh I hope all the knights of Camelot don't play hard to get, mind you I do enjoy the sport, now I have caught my prey I tend to enjoy it." she moved her head down and was about to kiss Gwaine when...

"Elizabeth!" Lucille exclaimed as she hurried over.

"Mother!" Elizabeth gasped as she hurried off Gwaine. "I- "

Arthur and Merlin walked over to hear Lucille talk quietly to her daughter.

"All you had to do was wait until you were both married."

"To do what exactly?" Merlin snapped. "To carry on behind King Arthur's back?"

"King Arthur?" Lucille asked. "You have never addressed him as your King."

"In private I never do but when it comes to situations where he is to be talked about I address him in the proper manner, Gwaine what happened?"

"I have no idea, one minute I am walking down the corridor the next I am being chased by her." Gwaine answered as he looked at Arthur. "I am sorry Arthur but since she has arrived not only been trying it on with me but with Percival as well!"

"This wedding is off!" Merlin said.

"I don't think so, my daughter hasn't technically cheated on Arthur, so she has flirted with a few knights, she knows when to stop." Lucille said.

"Your daughter clearly doesn't know when to stop as we have just seen her laying on top of a knight who clearly stated he doesn't want her. Now Queen Lucille if you want a peace treaty with Camelot then by all means you can have one but after this scene we have just witnessed it won't be a treaty with marriage!" Merlin said.

"This isn't your kingdom, you can not talk to me that way and you do not speak for King Arthur."

"Merlin has been speaking for me since the day he came to work for me and that will never change as he knows me better then I know myself and I agree with him." Arthur answered. "Seeing what I have just seen I would not be able to marry, if I were to marry her and she got pregnant how would I know the child is mine."

"She is going to settle down and forget all of that when she marries!" Lucille said, her voice sounding a bit panicked. "Tell him Elizabeth!"

"Your daughter doesn't have to tell Arthur anything, no one changes from sleeping with any man they can get their hands on to sleeping only with one man for the rest of their life from the moment they say 'I do'." Merlin snapped.

"Oh and I suppose you could stay with just one man for all of your life." Elizabeth snapped.

"Not just this life but the next life also. My heart belongs to only one man and I haven't even looked at another that way and we are not even together. I have to watch him with another and it hurts but I won't say anything because he is happy and as long as he is happy then I am happy for him."

Elizabeth and Lucille pulled a face. "That is stupid!" Elizabeth said.

"No." Arthur said as he stepped forwards. "That is love. This treaty will not be happening with marriage."

Lucille growled low in her throat and dragged her daughter from the room.

* * *

Arthur stood on the courtyard steps with Merlin one side of him and Morgana the other as they waved off the Queen and Princess. "Thank you Morgana, you have saved me in more ways than one. What that bracelet made her do, turns out she is like that anyway."

"Oh I know. You are talking to a seer dear brother. I had to get rid of her, maybe now you can make my dream come true as well as your own."

Merlin frowned and looked across Arthur at Morgana. "What dream?"

Morgana rolled her eyes. "A wedding is still to happen tonight at sunset. Use it, both of you. I am off to get my man, propose to yours Arthur."

"Your man? Leon isn't yours."

"Yet, dear brother, but he will be."

Arthur and Merlin watched as Morgana walked down the stone steps and slowly walked towards Leon, slowing down as she walked past, her hand going to her head as she fainted. Leon hurried forwards and caught Morgana, lifting her into his arms.

Merlin looked at Arthur, "When do I get to be in your arms then Arthur?"

"After we marry at sunset, you can be in my arms dancing and then in my arms as I carry you into our chambers and over to the bed and then in my arms as I make love to you."

Leon came walking up the stone steps with Morgana in his arms. "Does that mean you are both going to be getting married at sunset?" he asked.

Merlin smiled. "Yes it does. Morgana's plan worked."

Leon smiled. "That's great, I would give Morgana a kiss to show how proud I am of her and ask her out but I can't with her passed out in my arms." he smirked.

"I am not passed out, there is nothing wrong with me." Morgana said as she kissed Leon hard. "Now ask me out."

Leon just laughed as he carried Morgana into the castle who was still telling him to ask her out.

Arthur turned to Merlin. "We are really doing this?"

"We are really doing this Arthur, let us get married and start bring more Pendragon's into the world."

Arthur smiled. "Lets." he whispered before joining lips with his sorcerer.

_**The end!** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
